theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Goblin
Ultimate Goblin or Ultimate Green Goblin (real name Norman Osborn) is a supervillain and an enemy of Ultimate Spider-Man/Kid Arachnid. He is an alternate version of the Green Goblin from the Ultimate Universe, a world where he personally killed Peter Parker. He later returns as a member of the Sinister Seven. He is currently in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Info Appearance After being mutated through a modified serum, Ultimate Goblin is a monstrous with his skin turned into green scales, with larger pointy eyes, small green goblin ears, a double chin with horns sticking out and yellow eyes without pupils,dragon-like wings, horns, and cargo shorts. History It can be assumed that Norman Osborn's life either was similar to the Ultimate Marvel version of the character, or somewhat resembles the show's version of the character. If his history resembles the show's version, it can be assumed that Goblin eventually further evolved from further doses of the Goblin Serum, which have mutated him even more into a winged, demonic Goblin. When The Green Goblin goes after Ultimate Spider-Man's DNA, the power hungry Ultimate Goblin takes him on. When the Ultimate Goblin returns, he gives Ultimate Spider-Man a second chance to save (a version of) Spider-Man. Spider-Man gets battered around, and almost gives the Ultimate Goblin a chance to kill him. Ultimate Spider-Man saves the day by he using his Venom Blast (an electric attack only Miles possesses) to shock the Ultimate Goblin. Doctor Octopus teams up with Baron Mordo and uses the Siege Perilous to summon the Ultimate Green Goblin to recruit, instead When the demonic Goblin learns of the Siege Perilous' capabilities, he attempts to destroy all of reality with it, but is stopped by Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and Ultimate Spider-Man using his spider-sting to destroy the Siege Perilous, stranding him and his world's Goblin in the original universe. With no other options, at first the Ultimate Goblin thinks HYDRA will attempt to make him a slave however, HYDRA is planning to recruit most of the dangerous villains like the Ultimate Goblin himself to destroy Spider-Man and his fellow Web-Warriors, thus joining Doc Ock's Sinister Six. Later, Doc Ock and the other members attacked the Triskelion. He fought Kid Arachnid and Dagger but was defeated by Kid Arachnid's stinger. But he recovered fast and defeated Kid Arachnid and blasted the wall on to Scarlet Spider. He fought Spider-Man again believing that it was his destiny to come to Spidey's universe. He was defeated this time when Spider-Man folded his wings around and knocking him against the wall. Powers and Abilities *Goblin Serum Enhancements: Unlike his mainstream counterpart, this Green Goblin has taken a serum which has greatly expanded his goblin based evolution and gave him a superpowers beyond the powers, physique & limitations of counterpart. His powers & abilities are far more evolved for even the other Goblin to handle. This Goblin also seems to not use any form of technology or gadgetry, most likely due to his almost unstoppable nature *Flight: Unlike his counterpart, this Goblin has dragon-like wings that enable him to fly at high speeds. * Pyrokinesis: Unlike his counterpart, this Goblin can shoot fire out of his eyes and can generate & throw fireballs. He can also breathe fire. * Superhuman Strength: Unlike his counterpart, this Goblin has the strength that is at least three times more than the original Goblin. * Superhuman Speed: Unlike his counterpart, he is quick enough to catch Spider-Man fleeing by web-swinging rapidly. * Superhuman Durability: Unlike his counterpart, he is so durable that he can withstand a high-powered explosive exploding in his mouth. He was also stunned for several moments after being stung by the venom blasts. His hide is also ten times more tougher than the original Goblin. * Superhuman Stamina: Unlike his counterpart, he has no need for food, water, air, sleep... etc. * Superhuman Sensory Systems: Unlike his counterpart, he was able to smell Ultimate Spider-Man's exact location from miles away. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Unlike his counterpart, he has highly developed metabolism, enabling him to regenerate from any form of physical damage at a faster race than humans. He once took a high-powered grenade to the mouth & got back up a few minutes later, with no lingering effects or any injuries. Against Sora's Team (Coming Soon.........) Category:Goblins Category:Marvel characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Supervillains